This application relates to efficient allocations of transport streams to support simultaneous delivery of media assets. Moreover, the application relates to initializing allocations of transport streams based on historical data associated with user requests for simultaneous delivery of media assets.
With Internet media data merging with traditional television programs, more demands have been placed on data providers (e.g., cable television service providers, internet providers) to deliver media assets from various sources to millions of users simultaneously using existing communications infrastructure. In particular, the demand for simultaneous delivery of media assets using one stream selector (e.g., television tuner) is increasing, which increases the demand for frequency bandwidths. For example, during a high-demand time period, one or more members of a family may wish to receive multiple media assets, as every member has different viewing interests. However, traditional systems limit the number of media assets a family member, or user, can simultaneously receive using one stream selector because they lack an efficient method for allocating user-requested media assets to transport streams. As a result, the traditional systems are unable to accommodate many user requests involving simultaneous delivery of media assets, especially during peak hours.